vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Solaris
|-|First Form= |-|Second Form= Summary Solaris is the final boss of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). He is the sun god of Soleanna, as well as a super-dimensional lifeform and a god of time who is worshiped by the people of Soleanna. Originally a living flame, Solaris became unstable and was split into two halves during the Solaris Project; Mephiles the Dark (his conscious mind) and Iblis (his raw power) Both of Solaris' halves were subsequently sealed away. Ten years later, Mephiles killed Sonic the Hedgehog and casued Princess Elise to cry, undoing the Iblis Trigger and llowing them to rejoin and recreate Solaris. Immediately upon fusing they who sought to destroy time itself, but were defeated in a battle with Super Sonic, Super Shadow and Super Silver. Solaris was subsequently erased from existence, ensuring his wrath would never be unleashed on the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Solaris, the Flame of Hope, the Sun God Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Solar deity, 4-dimensional being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Forcefield Creation, Summoning, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, History Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Temporal Omnipresence (Omnipresent throughout time but not space), Space-Time rift creation, Space-Time Manipulation, High-level Reality Warping, destroying all existing timelines. Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Solaris can eat dimensions for lunch, dimensions equal universes and Sonic Rush Adventure proves that dimensions are parallel universes, a specific group of parallel universes are called a multiverse, The Maginaryworld contains dreams of beings across multiple dimensions coalesce together becoming reality, turning into entire worlds and universes of their own. Maginaryworld also contains a realm known as the 4th Dimension, where all the innumerable dreamworlds are stored﻿, Most people dream anywhere from 4 to 7 times per night (It was stated that Solaris would destroy all timelines and he was heavily implied to be higher-dimensional) Speed: Infinite (Moving around in a timeless void, after all timelines have been consumed, is Solaris' natural environment) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Temporal omnipresence makes him very difficult to kill as he must be destroyed in all time periods simultaneously to kill him through conventional means) Stamina: Unknown Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Extremely high (Mephiles, who represented his mind, created a scheme that manipulated the entire Sonic cast across 200 years.) Weaknesses: Finding and snuffing out his original form in the past and defeating him in the past, present, and future simultaneously. The red core in the center of its body is a weakspot. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Wings of Light: '''Solaris creates a forcefield of light to protect his body. '''Note:' The Fight with Sonic, Shadow, and Silver at the end of Sonic 06 is considered an outlier and can't be scaled to those three characters due to the next game when Super Sonic passed out from exhaustion against Dark Gaia and numerous other vastly lower level showings for the super forms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Sega Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2